Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance of the Saiyans Frieza Story Arc
by Emperor's Infinite Cheese
Summary: Vegeta has taken his first step to take revenge against Frieza for destroying the saiyan race. As each day passes, Our heroes will grow closer to ultimately defeating the infamous tyrant once and for all. I this story, however, Frieza has more tricks up his sleeve then what we believe...
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance of the Saiyans**

**Frieza Story Arc**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

**Notice: The following is a non-profit, alternate universe fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV. Please support Toriyama's original release.**

**In this chapter, we will introduce three of the classic villains in a different role, pitted alongside our heroes.**

**If this story seems familiar, then it is because it was inspired by the fanfiction known as Vegeta's Rebellion.**

Vegeta ran as fast as he could towards the light. The frost demon was trailing just behind him in it's throne. The demon, Frieza, was after the Saiyan Prince's soul, and he would be relentless in his effort to blacken Vegeta's heart to the point of having an ultimate killing machine. Vegeta ran faster, but as he gained speed, so did Frieza.

The light was so close that Vegeta could almost taste it. He was free!

As Vegeta ran into the light, he stopped. The environment around him had changed. There was a constant nighttime only light by the Aurora Borealis that loomed over him. Suddenly, he saw another figure, dressed in orange, in front of him. The stranger had no shirt, which revealed the tensed muscles and scars that appeared to be recent. His hair was spiked, and golden. Just above him was a=nother being, who had skin as white as the snow about them, and with a dark purple dome atop his head.

Thew one with the golden hair suddenly turned to face the prince. Vegeta saw the turqoiuse in the strangers eyes. They appeared to hold so much power, that merely by gazing upon them, Vegeta could've gone blind.

"Vegeta", began the stranger, " It is time..."

Vegeta awoke to the familiar sight of his cell. To his far right was the closet which contained his spandex and armor. In the center-right was a lone table, and sitting on it was his scouter. It was the Mk-51, the newest model in service, capable of reading power levels of almost 1 million.

And sleeping in the chairs next to Vegeta's bed were Nappa, the former general of the saiyan army, before, as far as Zvegeta suspected, the saiyan race and homeworld, planet Vegeta, were both anhilated by Frieza, and Raditz, who was fortunate enough to be on a "lone wolf" mission during the planets destruction.

"Nappa", began Vegeta, who always spoke with that slight growl in his voice, "I believe it is time to see if Kakarot is still alive." Nappa ggrunted as he woke up. Remembering what the prince was referring to, he responded, "So, who do we send? Will it be Raditz?"

"Exactly." Vegeta then stood up. "As you know, Raditz is the older brother of Kakarot. Plus, Frieza will not be suspicious if we send a 'less-powerful' warrrior."

Apool watched over the replacement of the older attack pods. They were being replaced by the newer, more sophistically designed Drop pods. This new design was implemented due to the possibility of the older pods landing on the hatches, which would mean that the fighters would have to destroy their only transportation just to get to a fight.

Suddenly, Cui tapped Apool on the shoulder. "Um, yes?" apool sai nervoiusly. He knew full well that Cui was one of Frieza's Elites, which meant that Apool stood no chance against him. Cui answered, "Did you notice that one of the new pods is missing?" "WHAT!?" Apool was suddenly terrified of the though of being executed for not keeping track of all the new pods. "But, who could have hijacked our new transportation THAT easliy!?"

"It appears to be that saiyan, Raditz", said a voice behind the two. Apool and Cui turned to see that it was Zarbon. Dodoria stood to his right, accompanying the two were Basho, Jaks, and Bolak.

"We'll see what the saiyans are up to", began Jaks, "But if they are plotting against Frieza, you both are to travel to Earth alongside Bolak and his elite squad. If Fireza discovers your insubordination, you will be executed by 'yours truly' himself..."

Theme Music: Song: _Savior_

Artist: _Skillet_

_ Album: Collide_

_It's been five years since Goku saved the Earth. At age 19, he defeated the dreaded Picollo Jr. at the 23__rd__ World Martial Arts Tournament. The destruction left after this tournament led to the stadium's re-design from a humble temple to an entire colleseum built with the architecture of Mideival Japan. As the Champion of the previous tournament awaits the finishing of the colleseum, which will take one more year to finish, he has, shockingly, decided to spend the time with his family. Little does he know that on this day, a visitor from space will come and change the lives of him and his friends._

Farmer Cosby looked out the window of his pickup truck. A red streak was tearing through the sky, towards the meadow o his property. He was astonished at the speed of the red comet that came crashing down towards Earth. The object then struck on the far side of the meadow. The wind picked up from where it had crashed, and blew the leaves off of the front of Cosby's oak tree. The impact had also swept crops out of the soil and sent them flying towards his barn. _What was that, a space alien? Better get my shotgun, _he thought to himself.

'PLANETARY SURFACE BREACHED. PREPARE TO EMBARK' said the on-board computer in it's monotone voice. Raditz grabbed his scouter and placed it over his left ear. Suddenly, the hatch opened. There was no window on thehatch, but rather on the port sides of the pod. Raditz stepped out into the sunlight. _This must be Earth..._ Raditz clicked the side-button on his scouter. "Hmm, a few power levels that are above civillian... Either Kakarot failed, or he's dead. If he's alive, then maybe it's a blessing that he didn't anhilate the Earth's population..." Suddenly, Raditz flew himself out of the crater. He looked around to check for signs of life. All he saw was grass, bushes, and maountain ranges for at least a few miles. Suddenly, a vehichle appeared to be driving towards him from the far side of the valley. Noticing the wheels, Raditz wondered if the Earthlings were still in the phase of creating actual space craft.

The vehicle stopped in front of Raditz. The right door opened, and a small man carrying some type of a firearm stepped out of the vehicle. Raditz recognized the fear in the small man. " Wa, What are you doin' on my property?" Raditz stood there for a moment, and the man said again, "What are you doin' on my property?" Raditz check his scouter. _Power Level of 2..._ "I don't have time to chat, small man,' he began, "I am looking for someone named Kakarot." The small man seemed confused. "A carrot?", he asked, but it was too late, as Raditz had picked up the trail of a power level reading at 320, and flown off. _Could it be Kakarot?_

Chi chi began placing groceries into the cabinets. She had not yet prepared lunch yet, and she knew that Goku could easily work up an apetite. She sighed as she wondered if Goku was planning on training Gohan to be a fighter. She suddenly dissmissed the thought as Someone knocked on the door.

Krillin was greeted by Chi chi a moment later. He had come to visit Goku that day, not knowing that he wasn't home at the time. "Um, hey!" he said to Chi chi. "Why, hello, Krillin. Were you looking for Goku?" "Um, actually, yes." Chi chi then responed, " He went fishing at the lake this morning, and he hasn't returned yet." Krillin nodded, and said, "Okay. Se you later!" He then began for the lake.

Piccolo was disturbed by the sudden arrival of the higher power level. He grasped his forhead as he was nearly given a splitting headache. _What power! It's similar to Goku's, yet it just doesn't feel like his, _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, afast moving figure appeared from the East. From what Piccolo could deduce, he appeared to be wearing an unkown form of armor. His hair was knee-long, and he wore some form of a green monocle attatched to his left ear. The only thing that was more alien about his appearance was his face, as it bore much resemblance to Goku's face. Yet there was something dark about him.

Raditz landed next to the green man he had mistaken for Kakarot. He thought to himself that it would be ridiculous for a saiyan to wear a cape and a turban. "I'm sorry," Raditz began, "I believe I have mistaken you for someone named Kakarot."

Piccolo, growing impatient, responded sarcastically, "I'm a green man in a turban! There must be lots of me around!" Raditz did not take the sarcasm lightly, "If you talk to me in that tone again, I will murder you, green man." Raditz then calmed himself, "Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of Kakarot? I'll give you a hint: He should have a monkey tail." Piccolo suddenly recalled from his father's memories that Goku at one point had a tail. "I don't know the name", he began, "But I know someone who look similar to you." Raditz grinned. "Good. Now take me to him if you value your life."

Piccolo then flew off of the plateau that he had been standing on. He headed towards the direction of Mount Pauzou. Raditz trailed behind him through the flight.

Goku sat by the lake as he prepared to take a swim. Gohan, who was sitting under the old apple tree, watched as Goku placed the fishing rods next to him. The fish had eaten all of their bait, and Goku promised to bring home a big fish.

"Watch, Gohan," he began with that smile that didn't seem to dissapear, "If you become strong like me, you'll be able to do this as well." Gohan cheerfully replied, "Okay, Daddy" Goku then leapt into the water.

Under the lake, Goku heard a swishing noise from his left. He looked over to see two carps that wer as big as a man. _Well, looks like I found dinner, _he thought to himself.

Piccolo and Raditz landed next to an apple tree that appeared to have taken a hit with the force of a tank shell. Clicking on his scouter, Raditz read a power level of 472 that was receiving from the lake. _Is he trying to drown himself? _He thought to himself.

Gohan tried his best not to scream. Piccolo, the demon his father had described to him, was standing right next to him, but he didn't seem to notice. The young boy wet himself as he tried his best not to be afraid.

Goku broke the water carrying the two carps that he had seen under the surface. He carried each carp with ease, as he ha done so many times before. When he opened his eyes, he saw Piccolo, standing next to a man he had never seen before.

"Daddy!" Gohan screamed as he jumped out of cover. Raditz was shoked to see that the kid had a saiyan tail. "WHAT?" he shouted under his breath. Gohan grabbed ahold of Goku's left leg and broke out in tears. "Are you okay, Gohan?", Goku asked his 4 year old son. " Daddy! It's Mr. Piccolo" Goku looked over again, seeing that the unknown man was checking the device on his ear. "Power level of five?", he said to himself in disbelief. Goku threw the two carps to the side as he prepared for an inevitable fight. "What are you doing here, Piccolo? Are you here to fight?" Suddenly, Goku's grin returned. Piccolo, looking disgusted as usual, then said, "I did not come here to fight. This man claims to be your brother, and he's a lot stronger than you."

Goku's curiosity sparked as he walked over towards the man. E bore a similar complexion, and even had a monkey tail. "My lost brother? Well then, My name's Goku!", he said as he offered a handshake to his brother. Raditz did not accept the handshake and proceeded to say, "And I am your brother Raditz. Why do you call yourself by such a ridiculous name, Kakarot?" Goku was confused, so Raditz continued, "Did you bump your head when you were litte?" Goku was surprised. "Why, yes! I did bumb my head when I was little! How Did you even know?" Raditz grinned to himself. He then noticed that goku's tail was missing. "Where's your tail? Is it tucked under your clothing?" Goku responded, "Actually, It was surgically removed a long time ago."

Raditz was surprised. He had never known a saiyan who had no tail. He then laughed. "Well, then the least I can say is that you've lost access to your true power! I'm not sure what Vegeta will think of this."

As soon as Krillin arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Goku speaking with someone who he was unfamilyar with. Then, he eyed Piccolo standing just behind them. As he did not understand what was happening, he shouted, "Goku!"

Goku turned around to see that Krillin was running owards him. He waved his hand to his old friend, and said back to him, "Hi, Krillin! Long time, no see!" Krillin was glad to see his best friend, but he was also worried about the two other figures there. "Goku, who is that guy?" Goku replied, :Wh, this is my brother, Raditz! He says he's from space!" Krillin suddenly halted. It was strange to think that his best friend was an alien. As he was thinking to his self, he looked avoer towards Gohan. A sense of shock came to him as hew saw that Gohan had a tail. "Goku?", he said nervously, "Why does that kid have a tail?"

"Goku said to his friend, "He's my son. His name's Gohan." "Krillin was then filled with shock. _O shit, _he thought to himself as he fell down.

Vegeta began his match against Apool. The wo warriors were evenly matched. They unleashed a flurry of attacks as they each dodged and block each hit. The two warriors jumped back, and Vegeta charged at Apool headfirst. Apool attempted to block, but the saiyan went under his arm and jabbed his fist into the alien's stomach. Apool coughed blood onto the Shoulder guards on Vegeta's armor. The saiyan prince was pissed at this, so he ended the fight by knocking Apool to the side. Vegeta looked towards the fighters being sent to the rejouvination tanks and smirked as he saw cui beig carried off in a stretcher. _Serves that asshole right_, He thought to himself.

Vegeta looked down upon Apool as he lay in the puddle that was his lunch. "What's that? Giving up already?" He mocked as he wiped his forehead with a towel. "Care to go another round?" Apool weakly looked up. He cursed Vegeta under his breath, and weezed, "You'll pay for that, monkey!" Vegeta laughed maniacally as the medics lifted Apool onto a stretcher. His next match was against Dodoria. He knew that the tub of lard would've beaten him easliy, if not for Vegeta's recent surgery...

"You see," Raditz began explaining, "We are saiyans both saiyans, Kakarot. We came from a world which had ten times the gravity of this world. Unfortunately, It doesn't exist anymore thanks to Frieza." "Oh, wow!" Goku said in amazement. "Did he blow it up?" "That's what Prince Vegeta believes. As of now, we are two of the only four saiyans known to have survived Frieza's genocide. Vegeta wants you to join us so that we can bring vengeance upon Frieza for his crimes." Goku then replied, "That sounds extreme. But how strong is Frieza?" Raditz looked up towards the sky. Remembering what his scouter had said before he left six months ago, he said, " My scouter calculated his strength to be at least half a million." Goku suddenly bursted with exitement. "Alright! This sounds like it's going to be an awesome experience!"

"Now, Kakarot", Raditz started again. Goku suddenly stopped. "What is it?" "We haven't tested your strength yet. I recently had a surgery were I had blutz lamps implanted inside of my eyes. I would like for you, The green man, and that short, bald man to challenge me to a fight."

Raditz closed his eyes then. The blutz lamps in his eyes suddenly activated. Steadily, his appearance began to morph as he grew in size. His body took on the appearance of a giant baboon as he entered his great ape form.

From below, Goku, Piccolo, and Krillin watched in shock as Raditz grew to the size of a mountain.

Raditz opened his eyes, now in his great ape transformation. He then howled as loud as he could, prompting Goku to send Gohan home on the flying Nimbus. "YOUR FIRST TEST, TO SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN FIGHT ME AS A GREAT APE!"

**In the next chapter, we will see what happens to our heroes as they attempt to beat the Great Ape Raditz, and how Piccolo changes his alignment with visions from Kami about King Piccolo's reign of terror.**

**By the way, I will be releasing pictures of the new henchmen I have mad for Frieza.**

**Power levels- Goku-472**

** Gohan-5**

** Krillin-212**

** Piccolo-320**

** Vegeta-18000**

** Nappa-4000**

** Raditz-1250(normal) 12500 (Great Ape)**

**If you think that Raditz is being intense with his first training exercise, it is because he is aware of the zenkai boost that saiyans receive after fight and/or after surviving a lot of physical damage or a near-death experience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vengeance of the Saiyans**

**Chapter 2: Exercise 1- Survival**

**I am going to try and take into account how I tell the story. Also, The visions that Piccolo receives will roll in around the time Piccolo considers killing Goku on the spot.**

Vegeta closed his eyes to. Dodoria had already scored a number of near-fatal hits on the prince. _That fat bastard will have another form of Hell coming for him,_ He thought. "What's wrong, monkey? Can't take on ole' tubby himself?", Dodoria mocked. Vegeta Hated the smug look on the pink blob's face. How he wanted to wipe it against the floor. He had taken the fat alien's opression long enough.

Suddenly, Vegeta began to grow as he felt the blutz lamp implants buzz to life. His facial features morphed into that of a baboon. As he grew taller, he more closely resembled a giant simian being. At thye peak of his growth, Vegeta was unrecognisable as the same being. "WHO'S LARGE AND IN CHARGE NOW, FATASS?!" Dodoria was terrified in disbelief. Vegeta's power level now registered as 180,00. That was the same strength as Captain Ginyu. Dodoria knew he stood no change against even the likes of Guldo, but this was insane! Not even Recoome could be3 cocky enough to take on a Great Ape head on!

Raditz began the attack. Goku and the others could barely register his movements, even though he now rivaled Mount Paozu in size. " COME ON, KAKAROT! EVEN MY COMRADE NAPPA COULD STILL KEEP UP WITH ME!" Goku scaled to the top of the nearest plateau as he took a breather. Krillin was now taking on the Great Ape on his own as Raditz ducked and dodged around his de3structo disks as if they were nothing. "This is insane!", he said to himself. " It looks like there's only one way top finish this!"

Piccolo floated just above Goku. He smirked as he began to think of how he could take advantage of this moment. In just one fal swoop, he could bring an end to his life-long enemy. The thought was suddenly intruded by a strange vision. There was a village, with dead bodies strewn allm over. Suddenly, Piccolo was within his own subconscience.

The dead were mangled and bunt. The fate that the children appeared to have faced was worse. Piccolo was evil, but he would never have such an intention. Besides, he was born to defeat Goku, the strongest in the world, right. Piccolo then eyed a dying man. He paced over to him with curiosity, as the son of the demon king only wanted to know who did this to the village. The old man appeared to have had his eyes burnt out, as he only knew Piccolo was there by his footsteps. "Who did this to you?" The old man coughed as his life was fading away. "It was... the demon king." The old man died under the cart that laid atop his crippled body. The evil in Piccolo told him not to show any sign of remorse, but something began to change inside of him.

The sudden sounds of footsteps alerted Piccolo. He turned with a chi blast charged to find that it was only the guardian of the Earth, Kami. Piccolo then let the attack fade. "What do ou want, you old giezer?"

Kami looked upon the body of a dead child, then placed his hand on her head. He then turned his attention to Piccolo. "I've come here to show you an evil that is not your own. But rather, it is the doing of the being that had once embodied your soul." Piccolo was suddenly alerted by what the guardian had said. "My, father did this?" Kami responded, " The very same. He tormented the entire Earth under his reign of terror. But this? He would laugh at the destruction of lives he brought upon millions of innocents."

Piccolo then heard another pair of footsteps. He did not have to turn around to recognize that the being behind him shared his power. " What do you think, my son?" Piccolo's rage increased as the sound of the Demon King Piccolo's voice resonated with the cries of innicent lives. The green man suddenly turned around with a full powered chi attack ready to be fired at his evil predescessor. "GO TO HELL!" Piccolo then thrusted his extended forefinger forawrd. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The blast ran straight for King Piccolo at a speed that not even Goku could rival. The beam then shattered the vision.

Piccolo awakended to see that none of his surroundings had changed. If King Piccolo wanted Goku dead only so the death of a murderer and deciever could be avenged, then Piccolo would not follow through. He then landed next to Goku. " Piccolo, I will need you to charge your most powerful attack."

Dodoria could hardly keep up with Vegeta's attacks. If it had not been for the great ape transformation, Vegeta would be the one who looked like a bloody pulp. Desperately, the fat alien fired a mouth beam, which Vegeta deflected with ease. Vegeta then mocked Dodoria, " YOU THINK YOUR VOMIT IS GOING TO HELP YOU? NAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta then lifted his foot. Dodoria was prepared to fire a mouth blast into Vegeta's eyes, but it was no use. Vegeta then crushed Dodoria under the weight of his foot. The prince then examined the floor to see that Dodoria was not dead, but rather injured severely. Vegeta closed his eyes, and he changed back into his normal form.

As the medics carried Dodoria off to the rejuvination tanks, Frieza entered the arena. Vegeta didn't have to hear his feminine-like voice to know who it was. It was as if the air around him became cold in the presence of the tyrant.

"I should congradulate you," said Frieza, " But first, I would like to know where you sent that low-class monkey off to all those years ago." Vegeta instantly knew that Frieza noticed that something was awry. Keeping his cool, he responded, " Right now, he's on a miserable mudball known as Earth. Right now, he's probably on a rampage as a giant ape. But don't take my word for it, the people on Earth have pathetic power levels." Frieza seemed convinced that Vegeta was telling the truth. "Well, I don't suppose there is anything else I can learn about this planet from you. I'l just have to ask Raditz when he returns."

Goku and Piccolo began to charge their attacks. Piccolo had already planned to use the special beam cannon, while Goku had one of his oldest chi-based attacks in mind. Goku cupped his hands by his right side, and began to utter, "Ka, Me..."

Raditz snapped up into awareness when he heard the strange phrase. He looked over towards the plateau, seeing Kakarot cupping his hands by his side. "WHAT AE YOU TRYING TO PULL, KAKAROT?", the great ape asked.

"Ha, Me", Goku said in a firm voice. Suddenly, the blue ball of energy that he had expected to be there began to grow. He let it reach a climax, not aware that Raditz was simply daring him to thow the attack at him. Suddenly, Goku could not hold the Kamehameha Wave back. At that moment, he thrusted his hands forward and screamed, "HAAAAAAA!". Piccolo followed Goku's example, and threw his two fingers forward. "Special Beam Cannon!" The two chi attacks merged as they were propelled towards the Great Ape Raditz. Raditz refused to dodge, though, confident that there would be no harm from the two attacks.

He two attacks exploded against Raditz, who had taken the full force of the impact. When the fog cleared, Goku and Piccolo stared in shock and disbelief as the saiyan simply laughed in his booming voice. "YOU SHOULD KNOW, KAKAROT, THAT I AM TEN TIMES STRONGER IN THIS FORM THAN IN MY NORMAL STATE! YOU CANNOT HURT ME, WEAKLINGS!" Raditz proppelled himself forward, crashing into the plateau as Goku and Piccolo narrowly avoided being crushed by the sheer wait of the saiyan brother. The two fighters then haulted in midair. "He's too strong for us to handle on our own", began Piccolo. Goku then responded in a joking way, "Well, maybe if we show him a white flag, he'll surrender?" Piccolo showed a face of disgust, but it was short lived, as Raditz snatched the two fighters out of the air. Piccolo and Goku yelled at the Great Ape to release them, but Raditz ignored them. The three suddenly crashed into the mountain that Krillin was standing upon.

Vegeta and Nappa snuck out to the drop pods while Many of Frieza's minions were fast asleep. The two Saiyans walked through the familiar halls that Vegeta could not recognize as the same ones. The Saiyan prince knew these hallways like the back of his hand, but that was when the lights gave them a bleach-white shine that once gave Nappa nausea. The halls now bore a bluish-tint.

Vegeta then ordered Nappa to hault. They had arrived at the room marked with the strange alien digits that read: "ATTACK POD HANGAR". Vegeta typed in the code he had wheedled out of the guard the night before. The combination was: 76623795. The hangar bay door then opened.

Vegeta and Nappa each took the pods furthest from the door. As soon as the two Saiyans had their equipment in check, Vegeta used the remote he had secretely stolen from Cui to activate both pods under code: SILENT LAUNCH. As Vegeta was prparing to sleep for the six-month trip to Earth, Nappa called from his scouter. Vegeta had made sure to cut off the signal to Frieza's computers, as the tyrant could have used this to track them. "Hey, Vegeta?", began Nappa, "Can we destroy a few planets on the way? Can we?" Vegeta then responded, "No, Nappa. That would give Frieza enough time and evidence to know where we are headed." "Awe, come on!"

Apool watched from a distance. He grinned as he thoght of what Frieza would let him do to Vegeta. Most of all, he wanted to be the one to kill the saiyan prince. Of course, any execution would be up to Bolak. Apool then tapped on the communication device embedded into his scouter. "This is Operative 1. The monkeys are taking a trip to Ee-arth."

Raditz had to administer the senzu beans himself. As much as he hated it, that damned cat that kept calling itself Korin knew how to paralyse the warrior. He popped a bean into Goku's mouth. His brother chewed the bean and swallowed. Suddenly, Goku jumped off of the mat he had been laying on and off of Korin's Tower by accident. Raditz jumped into alert as he thought that his brother was going to die from the fall. "KAKAROT!"

Raditz stared off the ledge in disbelief for a few moments. _How could I have let this happen?_ He asked himself. After a few more moments, Raditz noticed an golden cloud flying straight up the tower. The scouter then hummed to life as it detected a power level. _Power level of 700? _Raditz said to himself in curiosity. Suddelny, the cloud rushed passed the Saiyan warrior, leading him to stumble back and fall on top of Yajirobe. "Hey! Watch where your stepping, jerk!", the fat human yelled at Raditz. Master Korin looked upon the two break out into a verbal fight, and grinned. _Now this is entertinment, _he thought to himself.

Goku then landed just behind the still- crippled Krillin and Piccolo, and eyed Yajirobe and Raditz foghting eachother. "Uh, guys? Why are you fighting?" Immediately, the two fighters turned their attention to Goku, they both blushed in embarrasment.

_Two Months later..._

_The two Saiyans passed over panet Laertes on their journey to regroup with Raditz. Meanwhile, Goku's training had already begun. Along with Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaoutzu, the warriors began their ascent to higher levels of power. And while Chi-chi did not allow Gohan to train due to his studies, Tien and Raditz would sometimes watch the young saiyan practice martial arts at night._

_ Meanwhile, on Frieza Planet No.1..._

Fireza stared outside the window in his throneroom. He marvelled at the ice and snow as he held hs glass of wine. He had curiously been awaiting news from his top henchmen. Suddenly, the holographic screen appeared on the window. The transmission came from sender: J-1. "Lord Fireza, we ar tracking the monkeys to a planet known as, Earth." Frieza's grim grin spread across his face. "Make sure you bring back Vegeta alive. You have my permission to execute anyone else."

**Now that Frieza has caught on, he is sending his top henchmen. Here are some visualizations of his new henchmen: Basho is a green, cybernetically augmented version of Burter, and Jaks is the same race as Jeice, just with teal skin. As for Bolak, imagine if the predator had orange skin and wore saiyan armor. Now, make his "dome" blue, remove his mandibles, and give him a normal mouth and a nose.**

_**Power Levels**_

**.Goku-1250 .Fieza-500,000**

**.Piccolo-850 .Jaks-28000**

**.Krillin-475 .Bolak-27000**

**.Gohan-1000 .Zarbon-24000**

**.Tien-700 .Dodoria-21000**

**.Chiaotzu-480 .Basho-19000**

**.Yamcha-400 .Apool-14000**

**.Raditz-1620 .Cui-19000**

**.Vegeta-18000 .Bolak's Elite-12000,18000,&20000**

**.Nappa-4000**


End file.
